powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Powerpuff Girls Z (Characters)
The '''Powerpuff Girls '''are the main characters in the series Powerpuff Girls Z, which originated from Craig McCracken's The Powerpuff Girls. They were created from Chemical Z, and turned into super heroines of Townsville/Tokyo City. History From the lab, Professor Utonium and his son, Ken were making an experiment all about Chemical X. When Ken recieved breakfast from Professor, his digital dog, Poochi, wanted some of the food too. It's was very happy that day but Poochi accidentally uttered the Big Luck Buns to Chemical X. And they saw what happen to the Chemical X. It's turned to different color. Professor experiment it and the computer reply, Chemical X need a new name and Professor reply it's Chemical Z. And that day, the ice berg appear in Townsville/Tokyo City. And ken fired the Chemical Z to the ice berg. When the ice berg fired there was white and black aura appear. And that day the Powerpuff Girls Z were born to save the day. Members Hyper Blossom She is the self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z, and is one of the main characters. She is represented with hearts and her weapon is a Yo-yo. Her true identity is Momoko Akatsutsumi. Rolling Bubbles She is the joy and laughter of the Powerpuff Girls Z, and is one of the main characters. She is represented with bubbles and her weapon is a Bubble Wand. Her true identity is Miyako Gotokuji. Powered Buttercup She is the fighter of the Powerpuff Girls Z, and is one of the main characters. She is represented with stars and her weapon is a Hammer. Her true identity is Kaoru Matsubara. Momoko Akatsusumi-Hyper Blossom.png|Hyper Blossom 180px-Bubbles ppgz.gif|Rolling Bubbles Kaoru Matsubara-Powered Buttercup.png|Powered Buttercup Power, Weapon and abilities Each one of them has a different weapon with different attack. Some of them have unique abilities, Bubbles can talk to animals, Buttercup could shoot eye lasers and Blossom could throw her bow as a projectile boomerang and could even detonate it like in the 1990-2004 era. Just like their counterpart they can kick, punch like they did to Mojo in Mayor for a Day and group attack too. The Powerpuff Girls Z have many superpowers and super-abilities that they all share, including: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Flight * Ability to breathe and survive in space Trivia * The girls are not sisters, they are friends. However Momoko/Blossom has a little sister named Kuriko (Kasey in the English dub), Miyako/Bubbles is an only child and Kaoru/Buttercup has two brothers. * They are not related to Professor Utonium but instead are considered a part of the family . * They weren't created by Chemical X, but instead they're normal girls who were struck by the newer version, Chemical Z. * In the anime version, they use weapons along with their natural superpowers. * The anime girls are 13 year old teens instead of 5 year old children. * Blossom is the only member that has long hair. * Buttercup's hair style and color is different than the original one, instead of black it's now a bluish-purple color * The girls were not created by Professor Utonium, however they did obtain their powers due to the actions of his son, Ken * Mojo Jojo had nothing to do with the Powerpuff Girls origin. * Instead of Townsville, like in the original, the city the girls and the professor live in is called Tokyo City (New Townsville in the English dub). * Buttercup is the only one of the three now who can use eye lasers. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Z characters Category:Humans Category:Teams Category:Trios